True or False?
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: Starfire loses her memory when the Teen Titans are fighting Cinderblock. When she's recovering at the hospital, someone comes in and changes her mind around and everything she knew. Can she find out what things were true?
1. Chapter 1: Memory

"STARFIRE! JUMP!" shouted Robin a second before Cinderblock threw a lamppost at her. Starfire leaped out of the way as it crashed onto the roof of a car.

"Please, there's no need to need to be so discourteous!" she yelled at the giant pack of rock running as she flew up the sky. Her eyes glowed green and she aimed star bolts at the monster. He grunted loudly as the bolts hit him on the chest. He only staggered back a few feet but gained his footing.

From Raven's mind, a ton of wood crates appeared, and with the movement of her hands and the black circulating around them, she hurtled them at Cinderblock. He merely kicked them away and they came crashing down.

Cyborg blasted him with the cannon inserted in his arm, and Beast Boy ran around in circles transformed as a cheetah trying to distract the old piece of rock. Nothing worked. Suddenly, Cinderblock stumbled over something and crashed right into a building. It groaned and tipped over. Robin was standing underneath, watching as the Teen Titans were gathering around.

"Robin, NO!" cried Starfire. She shoved Robin out of the way just as a metal desk slid out of one of the windows of the falling apartment and hit her in the head.

"STARFIRE!" yelled Robin as she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, she was lying in a bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage. She groaned and rolled over. A digital clock read 10:40. It was late at night. She tried to remember what happened. She got hit in the head with something and then…

"You think she's awake?" said a voice behind the closed door.

"Maybe. I'll check," said another voice. The door creaked open. Starfire shot up and flew up by instinct. "I do not wish to be hurt! Who are you?"

"Calm down Star, it's just us," said a green boy with green eyes. A half man half robot, a girl wearing a blue cloak, and a boy with a mask stepped in. Starfire looked at them, confused. "Who are you?"

**First Teen Titans fanfic. How was it? **


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Information

_A half man half robot, a girl wearing a blue cloak, and a boy with a mask stepped in. Starfire looked at them, confused. "Who are you?''_

* * *

Cyborg looked confused. Beast Boy was shocked. Raven was surprised. And Robin was heartbroken. "Wha-what do you mean who we are?" he stammered. "We're your friends! We're the Teen Titans!"

"I'm sorry," said Starfire. "I cannot seem to be thinking straightly at the moment, but you can come back and visit me tomorrow if you like. What were your names again?"

"Beast Boy."

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

The three of them turned to Robin. He sighed and muttered, "Robin." They then all stepped out of the hospital door into the dark night of white stars.

"How could this happen? Ugh, this is horrible!" Robin muttered, angrily kicking rocks on the sidewalks.

"Look man, I know it's bad, but she'll be fine," said Beast Boy. "You cant recover from something like that after a second, she'll be better and know our names by tomorrow!"

"Yeah, let's go to the tower and get some rest," said Cyborg.

"Race ya!" said Beast Boy. The two of them raced down the sidewalks.

"Don't worry about it so much," Raven said quietly from behind him. "She'll be okay." She put her hood up and flew into the sky, leaving Robin to slowly walk home alone.

* * *

Robin hated the nights. It was always too dark, too quiet. No battles to fight. No time for feeling like a hero. It was weird, sometimes he even felt like he was sleeping on the job, and he'd have to remind himself there was no crime at the moment to be fought off. Now tonight he thought and worried of none of those things. It was Starfire he was worrying about. He wondered why he was fretting. Yes, she was his friend, and she did lose her memory, but it usually only stays that way for a short amount of time. Why did he keep getting nervous that she'd think her best friend was Aqualand and the leader of the team was Speedy? He really was concerning too much.

_Starfire was just a friend though right?_ He thought. Only a friend. Her pretty hair. Those gorgeous eyes. And lovely personality. Stuff only a friend has… right? He failed to add to the list about the spark she gave him, something that more than friends usually felt.

* * *

She felt much better now. At last, she felt the feeling of regaining conscience. She remembered. She got hit in the head with a metal desk. How? By saving Robin. Why? She giggled at that silly question a little. He was her friend that was why! Lately though, she was beginning to think differently though. She felt it when he was near her. When he'd save her from harm. When he spoke to her. She'd feel that spark.

She wasn't sure if that was what earthlings called love though. She'd heard and read from people complaining to their friends at shops that love was a harsh thing. One minute friends, next second love, next thing heartbroken. Those were the things that happened with unlucky people. Starfire always thought of herself as lucky, and she couldn't imagine that happening if she and Robin were to… well hang out more often than regular friends would. She didn't remember what it was called, a certain word when you made reservations for someplace and hung out with a significant other? She blushed at that thought.

The door slowly creaked open. Starfire lay still, getting worried for a minute it was an intruder. "Hello?" she said uneasily.

"Hello, Starfire," said a voice. She squealed and jumped up this time. The lights turned on and a woman with a white coat and clipboard stepped in.

"We ran your blood test and you're perfectly fine. You seem to be gaining memory back. Unfortunately, you received parts of it through a scanner that we have to unplug for another patient, since the rest are taken. You'll only be a bit dazed for a few minutes, then we'll bring it right back."

"Alright," she said a little uneasily. What could possibly happen? She wouldn't feel pain at least. The woman unplugged it carefully and brought it out of the room.

Afterwards, Starfire did feel dazed. Her mind seemed to be swimming with thoughts she couldn't quite place. The door opened for the second time that night.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, but I'm sure I will feel finer after," she said. "I cannot wait to come back to the life of my own, and be a fighting Titan once again!"

"Oh no," said a deep voice. "You don't want to do that."

She gasped. _This _time it wasn't one of the hospital workers. "Please, who are you and what is your intention?"

"Don't worry Star, I am your friend. Best friend."

"What's your name?"

The person speaking ignored that question. "Let me play back your life and everything that has happened then." He pulled out a silver tape marked 200_. _He put it in the small TV that was at the side of the room. He wheeled Starfire's bed in front of it and pressed the PLAY button.

Tape:

"Oh why why!" cried out Starfire. "My life is absolutely horrid on this Earth! I'm just a lonely sad desperate person with no friends. The people I had been friends with have left or betrayed me!" She was scribbling in a notepad. She looked depressed and very sad.

A picture of a half robot half man appeared on the screen. "This man, Phil, had convinced me he was a good person, if not slightly insecure like I am. But it was false! He was a criminal that wanted nothing more than to manipulate me into stealing, something I didn't know was wrong on this planet!" she yelled.

A picture of a green boy came next, followed by pictures of a green bird, green cheetah, and green dog. "This shape shifting beast said he'd help me through my confusion and teach me the tricks here, and then he tried to eat me when I asked what thing he was! I hurt him, this sensitive thing!" Starfire sniffed.

A girl with a cloak and dark expression showed next. "Oh her! She bullied me and taunted me for my sadness, and said I was a no good insolent person! I don't know what I had done wrong."

The last picture showed a boy with spiky black hair and a mask. "My first and last boyfriend! He was ever so kind to me, but he left me for- for- her!" She began sobbing. "I am writing a letter to my people saying I am too dangerous here and I deserve to be in chains back at Tamaran! Philip, Wile, Veil, and Johnny, I never understood them. But they were the only people I met here, and I want to thank them for having me understand how horrible I am. Goodbye." The camera shut off.

"But- but no! That's not true. I know no one by those names, they're fake, they're names and identities are actually-" All the thinking was hurting her brain. Soon memories got foggy again.

"Don't think," said the voice. "It's fine. Rest. You'll need it. After you tripped over the carpet when you filmed that, you hit your head on metal. Heal soon." It slipped away.

The next morning, Starfire was by now normal. No longer was anything a haze. However, after last night's thoughts, she couldn't grasp anything. Except for what the voice had told her. For now, it'll have to do. Starfire realized she didn't want to take any more tests on her mind. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. Those people that were mentioned. She didn't want to face them again.

"Miss Starfire, five people are here to see you," said the nurse, stepping in. "You're fine now, and free of charge from the hospital."

"No," she said coldly. "I do not wish to go back. I want to remain here."

The nurse looked surprised. "Well, that's new. If that's the case, we'll have to transport you somewhere else. To the home where paitents stay. It's usually for the retired."

"I have retired! I have retired from the Earth! I want to stay away from all the cruel society!" she shouted.

"On second thought, maybe she isn't okay," muttered the nurse. "Very well then. I shall tell the guests you don't wish to see them and have you transported by an hour."


	3. Chapter 3: Guessing

Robin nervously fiddled with the dish that was slowly moving on his lap. It was one of Star's Tamarnean dishes. Apparently it was her favorite one, since she'd given a warning that anyone who dared to eat it would get one of what her planet called "a severe punishment." All the Titans were scared by that and didn't dare look to the top shelf of the fridge. Not that they were even thinking to from the start.

Since she probably would be hungry and longing for something from home, the Titans had decided to play Eeny, meeny, miny moe to see who should bring the dish over. When Beast Boy nearly freaked out from being chosen, Robin said he'd bring it. They had all looked at him, shocked.

Then finally, the nurse stepped out of Starfire's room. However, instead of saying they could go in now, she said, "You may leave and check out at the lobby."

"WHAT?!" screamed Robin, almost dropping the glass plate with its who knows what.

The nurse looked worriedly at him, and the food. "She says that she does not wish to see anyone and that she wants to stay away from this world's cruel society. Something like that. We're having her transported to the place of retirement."

Cyborg came up to them. "Why would she say that?"

"Did the blow in the head make her turn _cuckoo?_" Beast Boy changed into a cuckoo bird and started making cuckoo noises until Raven threw a rock at his head. "Owww," he mumbled.

"I don't know," said Robin, standing up and placing the plate on the chair. "But I'm about to find out."

Just then, the door swung open and nurses were taking Starfire out.

"Wait!" Robin yelled, chasing after them. He ran alongside the bed, going as fast as the wheels. Starfire's eyes flickered opened. She stared dumbfounded for a moment, until her gaze fixed properly on Robin. "You." She said in such a tone of disgust Robin couldn't believe she would ever speak to him.

"What's going on? Why don't you want to go back? What happened?" He said, wanting the answers so badly.

"Go away! Don't stand there acting like an insolent fool!"

"I-Star-"

"My name is NOT Star! It's Phobos Lia Dionna Rash!"

"Umm… what?!"

"Go Johnny, NOW!" her eyes glowed green, and the nurses quickly pushed the bed through the swinging door. Robin got smacked in the face by it. As he stood there adjusting his mask, one thought remained stuck to him. _Johnny, _he thought. Where, why, and since _when _Johnny?

* * *

"And then she looked like she wanted to throw me out of there," finished Robin.

"Weird man, really weird. Something must've happened while she was recovering," said Beast Boy, leaning back on the couch in the Commanding Room.

"Maybe the generators went wrong. Or she really wasn't recovering good enough," said Raven thoughtfully.

"I don't think so," said Cyborg. He turned away from the huge techno screen he was scanning through. "It says here in her DNA that she's fine. Except it mentions the possibilities that her thoughts just got, well, you could say arranged. Like a daily thing, nothing's wrong, its like saying, "Cyborg beat BB at video games!" Then someone could've just gone and switched it to lie, "BB beat Cyborg at video games!" And the rest of the nerve system goes on like there's no difference."

Beast Boy sulked.

"But, how?" asked Robin. "How can you change a person's mind around?"

"The person would have to be in a sort of dazed world. You need a type of drug for that. Whoever did this probably watched Starfire going to the hospital and figured they wouldn't need to use anything to have her in a dazed state. Another thing is while she was lost in thoughts, they put together some fake film and showed it to her. Combined with being dazed and watching something you don't know if its fake or not-"

"It could change your sense of true and false," finished Raven.

"Exactly," Cyborg nodded.

"Who would do this, and why to Star?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Let's go through everyone we know, and see who we can suspect at most," said Robin.

"Okay… um, Slade?"

Robin's fists clenched. "He disappeared long ago. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type to mess up someone's brain. He would usually manipulate someone with them aware of what they were doing."

"Like Terra," Beast Boy said quietly. He truly couldn't let go of that. "Maybe her? She could've come back and want a place back in the group, so she had Starfire forget about us and she can be coming any day now!"

"You would wish that," said Raven shortly. Beast Boy turned in on her. "Um, excuse me? That's a theory, not a dream."

"It may be a possibility," said Robin. He wrote _Terra_ down on a sheet of paper.

Cyborg snickered. "Kitten? She would do it to get to you."

Robin glared at him. "Be serious about this! I doubt her, if she can't get a guy to like her, she wouldn't know how to handle a brain."

"Control Freak?" Raven suggested.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's a thought," said Robin, scribbling down his name. They spent the next hour thinking of possibilities, from Mumbo to Val Yor, from Blackfire to Red X. In the end, the list was longer than Beast Boy's grocery list when they went food shopping.

"I don't know how we'll be able to figure this out," said Beast Boy. "We have no idea if they're involved, or who even, so how will we find out?"

Robin, however, already had a plan. He turned to the Titans, who had nervous expressions on their faces. What he said next was what could've been expected. "We each go undercover."

**Robin's definitely worked up over this. How will the Titans manage separately? Find out in next chapter! **


End file.
